


Late Night Reruns

by TavertianMind



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Lucas Thinks They're Dating, M/M, Mentions of Clone High, Reruns, Wallace is Oblivious, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind
Summary: It's late at night and Lucas is hanging out at Wallace's place.
Relationships: Lucas Lee/Wallace Wells
Series: Domesticity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122716
Kudos: 3





	Late Night Reruns

"Way, way back in the nineteen-eighties, secret government employees dug up famous guys and ladies and made amusing genetic copies. Now the clones are sexy teens now, they're gonna make it if they try. Loving, learning, sharing, judging, a time to laugh and shiver and cryyy~ It's time to watch Clone Hiiigh~"  
This was the fourth or fifth episode of the marathon and Lucas was still amused every time Wallace sang along with the theme song. It was super late, tough, and the shorter man was visibly tired.  
Lucas, who was slouched next to him, an arm slung over the back of the couch, glanced at Wallace. Then, just as the episode started, Wallace flopped over, face burying itself in Lucas' crotch.  
The actor watched, raising an eyebrow as he waited for his boyfriend to continue doing something. As he waited, however, Wallace didn't even move. Instead, he just lay there, breath heavy and warm and teasing and JUST barely not enough.  
"Wallace, babe," Lucas spoke softly, "babe, are you okay?"  
Wallace shifted then, moving so that he was lying on his back, eyes closed as he turned up to face Lucas.  
"Mmmmphf, sorry..." He mumbled.  
"If you were really sorry you'd make it up to me, somehow." Lucas teased.  
Wallace gave a tired but amused laugh. He opened his eyes, lids heavy, and asked, "how about an apartment key?"  
That simple offer had Lucas from half-hard to rock solid in a heartbeat. Somehow, however, Wallace didn't even seem to notice. He shifted his head to get comfortable, sure, but he didn't do anything other than that.  
"A key, huh? Sounds like a plan." Lucas said, voice slightly gruff from arousal.  
"Okay, then." Wallace said, closing his eyes, again.  
Lucas- hoping beyond hope that this DIDN'T mean his boyfriend was going to just fall asleep on him -was subsequently disappointed when Wallace started snoring lightly. Lucas huffed, but reached for the remote in order to turn off the TV. Then, he too fell asleep, letting the darkness and Wallace's snoring lull him into a pleasant unconsciousness.


End file.
